


The Twin Knights

by GalacticNB



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: All of the AHIT characters are various Hollow Knight characters, Alternate Universe - Hollow Knight, Gen, So if you came to this fic because certain Hollow Knight characters were tagged, There are two main characters/Knights and two Hollow Knights because I said so, sorry to disappoint you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNB/pseuds/GalacticNB
Summary: Two vessels look down at the ruins of a kingdom that has been decimated by an infection. As they look down, they realize that they have a choice: either perpetuate the cycle of this infection or destroy the infection once and for allx.And only time will tell what path they will chose.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid, Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 16





	The Twin Knights

_ “In wilds beyond they speak your name with reverence and regret, _

_ For none could tame our savage souls yet you the challenge met, _

_ Under palest watch, you taught, we changed, based instincts were redeemed, _

_ A world you gave to man and beast as they had never dreamed.” _

_ \- From ‘Elegy for Hallownest’ by Thor the Inventor _

——————————

Deep in the confines of a Temple sealed off for all eternity, two figures are chained together and to the Temple walls surrounding them. Though their figures are still and peaceful, there is an air of unease surrounding them.

Suddenly, from the darkness in their eyes, sparks two different glows: a silver one as well as a red one, with one being in either eye. From the two glows comes a sudden burst of energy that sweeps through the container as red and silver crystals seeming spring up behind their eyes, causing their masks to crack under the pressure.

The chains rattle as two breezes seemingly coming from the two figures whirl through the small prison, managing to escape through any cracks that it manages to find within the prison. And, by the end, the room is filled with red and silver crystals that glow eerily as two pounding sounds, almost like heartbeats, resounds through the space.

Outside, the door lights up with three symbols that seem to be sealing whatever is there inside before the seals fade.

——————————

Meanwhile, in the cliffs that were not too far away from the Temple, two small figures trudge through the dilapidated scenery around them, holding each other’s hands as seemingly some sort of comfort.

The one figure had a mask that had a small scoop in it on one side and wore a somewhat torn purple cape, a well loved purple top hat with a frayed golden band on it, and a dark purple dress that was extremely torn at the edges. The other one had a mask that were curved into two pigtail like shapes and wore a faded green cloak, a rather large faded blue bow, and a white dress with blue skirts that were miraculously still very fluffy and in tact.

The two figures soon approached a large cliffside, from which there could be seen a small town at the bottom of the entire thing. They both stared for a long time at the small town before they glanced at each other, nodded, and, still holding hands, dropped down into the abyss below...


End file.
